


I Own Not A Notion

by MissMarieInWonderland



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMarieInWonderland/pseuds/MissMarieInWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At first, Sebastian was more than willing to ignore Hunter at all costs. But after rooming with the guy for a few months, he starts to realize that there is definitely more to Hunter than meets the eye. And frankly, it’s a bit concerning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Own Not A Notion

When Sebastian first started thinking something wasn’t quite right with Hunter, it had been a Wednesday afternoon.

Hunter had been off at soccer practice (or was it track? Sebastian really hadn’t bothered to care enough to memorize his roommate’s athletic schedule.) Wherever he’d been, the point is that Sebastian had the room to himself. Or he would have had it to himself, if this was a perfect world. As it was though, he was instead stuck with that creepy beast Hunter called a cat watching him from across the room.

It’s pretty damn hard to concentrate on reading A Farewell to Arms when Satan is sitting five feet away glaring at you. So, in Sebastian’s mind, there were really only three logical options.  One, he could leave. That was just straight up not about to happen. This had been his dorm before Hunter and his stupid fucking cat popped up and he was not about to be chased out of his own room. He could always go with option number two, which was pick the little bastard up and lock him in the bathroom until Hunter got back. Of course, that raised the risk of either the cat clawing at his hands or of Hunter kicking his ass later on. Neither of those was exactly desirable, so he decided to go with choice number three: find a way to distract the pest so he’d stop looking at Sebastian.

He’d be honest, he hadn’t put in that much of an effort. He’d seen Hunter keep balls filled with cat nip and fake feather-covered mice in the bottom drawer of his desk, so that’s where he headed. He grabbed the tattered old stuffed animal without a second thought and tossed it onto the bed, then threw a few little plastic balls with bells inside on the floor for good measure. Sebastian slammed the drawer shut and went back to his bed, seeing that Clarence was content with wrapping himself around the old elephant and curling up for a nap. Excellent.  Sebastian smirked to himself and went back to reading his novel.

He didn’t know how much time passed before Hunter returned but when he did, the first thing Sebastian heard was Hunter’s bag hitting the floor.

"How the hell did he get that?" If it weren’t for the tension in Hunter’s voice, Sebastian probably wouldn’t have bothered looking up. But there was something about the way he’d said it that made Sebastian peer over the top of his book at him.

Hunter was standing next to his bed, one hand poised on top of his stupid cat as he looked expectantly over at Sebastian.  Lowering his book and reaching up to take off his glasses, Sebastian just shrugged. “He was acting like a little bitch so I went looking for something to shut him up. You know, most boys keep porn hidden in their desks. Not cat toys.”

"It’s not a cat toy." Hunter hissed at him while prying the little elephant out of Clarence’s hold. The cat meowed up at him, but quieted back down when Hunter ran his hand along the little furball’s body. Afterwards, he made his way to his desk, the stuffed animal clutched in his hand.

From his spot on the bed, Sebastian had moved his book to rest on his stomach and folded his hand over top of it, a grin playing on his lips as he put two and two together. “Aww, isn’t that adorable.” Sebastian said smugly. “Big, bad Hunter Clarington has a stuffed animal to keep him company.” As soon as the toy was once again tucked safely in the back of the desk drawer, Hunter spun around to glare at him. It didn’t faze Sebastian any; he just smirked at the other boy. “Oh, don’t get all pissed at me. It’s not like I’m going to go around telling everyone you sleep with a cute, little elephant to make you—”

He barely realized Hunter had moved until he was standing right in front of him, leaning forward so they were almost nose to nose. Sebastian didn’t have any choice but to shut up, the glare Hunter was giving practically forced him. “It’s not mine, you jackass. And the next time you decide to go rutting through my personal belongings? Don’t.”

He didn’t move for a couple of seconds, trying to drive the point home to Sebastian. His hands were planted firmly on either side of Sebastian, preventing any sort of movement and just focusing his heavy glare directly into Sebastian’s eyes. By the time he finally did push back, Sebastian realized that he’d actually been frozen the entire time Hunter had invaded his personal space. Now that he had a bit more room to breath, he relaxed and sunk back on his bed.

Clarington went back to his side of the room, ignoring a needy Clarence and moving instead to look through his dresser. From his spot, Sebastian cocked his head to the side. If there was one thing he’d learned up until this point, it was that Hunter rarely actually resorted to getting physical when upset with someone. Sure, he’d get pissed and throw the occasional math book. But that was only if he was mad, and this definitely didn’t seem like his normal sort of anger.

And of course, Sebastian had an insatiable curiosity that some might label as being nosey. “So what, you just keep a toy in your desk for the hell of it?” He asked, trying to push back some of the snark in his tone at the off-chance that he really did piss Hunter off enough to get himself punched.

"No." Hunter seemed to have gone back to avoiding eye contact, his back towards Sebastian as he rifled through his dresser. He pulled out a shirt and tossed it onto his bed next to Clarence, and then mumbled so quietly that it was barely audible,"It’s my sister’s."

"I didn’t know you had a sister."

The reply didn’t come until after Hunter had pulled out a fresh set of clothes and slammed his dresser shut. “I don’t. ” He sneered, fixing his posture and heading into the bathroom.

“Clarington, you just fucking said-“ before Sebastian had a chance to finish what he was saying, the door was being (unnecessarily) slammed shut and his words were drowned out by the sound of the shower starting.


End file.
